Shadow until Darkness
|role=* Advance reconnaissance * Ship-to-ship warfare * Ground assault |length= 956 meters (3,140 ft) |width= 399 meters (1,310 ft) |height= |power= |engine= 4 |slipspace drive= equipped |navigation= |hull= |armament= *6 Heavy Plasma Cannons *8 Plasma Torpedo Cannons *12 Plasma Laser Turrets |complement=*10 *10 *12 Phantoms *10 *26 |crew= *1 *2 *17 *6 *30 *30 *17 *17 *4 *12 *12 *30 *30 *18 *6 *52 *9 *33 *18 *3 *9 *20 *10 *4 |era=Human-Covenant War |introduced= 2550 |affiliation= Covenant Empire |name = Shadow until Darkness }} '''The Shadow until Darkness '''is a Covenant Corvette, mainly used in many notable battles and Wuth 'Bukobas is served as the Zealot Shipmaster. Unlike any other notable Corvettes, this one mostly has the biggest crew and is the only one that has Drones as supporting crew as well Specifications Design details Larger than any UNSC Frigates, this ship is usually sent in advance of larger fleets. It is streamlined, with a vaguely oblong hull shape not following the recurring hull design common in all other Covenant Warships (consisting of three or so bulbous sections and a laterally streamlined appearance). It's "double-hull" assembly is unique among Covenant vessels encountered so far. The outer "hull" could possibly house the lateral plasma conduits which supply the ship power and the ammunition for the ship-based weapons systems. The ship houses 4 separate engines in the back making for rapid acceleration, and more maneuverability than one would expect for such a vessel.The interior is also quite small compared to other Covenant ships. There is a large hangar area which can easily fit up to six Phantom or Spirit dropships and multiple Banshees. There are many entrances to the hangar, most of which lead to other areas of the ship which are currently unknown, although it is known that one door leads to a communications room, directly below the dorsal landing pad. Another doorway from the hangar leads to a fire control room for a battery of plasma cannons. The lowest door in this room leads to a horseshoe-shaped corridor and beyond that, the control room. The control room is a large room, appearing to be split into two areas, divided by a holographic projector used for the display of tactical and strategic data. The Shipmaster, two Zealot Majors and a bodyguard detail of Spec-Ops Sangheili man the bridge along with a number of Spec-Ops Unggoy. Armaments The Ship is armed with multiple weapons for a variety of purposes. On either side of the ship are plasma batteries, each having three manually controlled plasma turrets which appear to be used as a primary ship to ship engagement weapon. Located in four batteries, two on each side, with two in each, are six plasma autocannons for use against fighter craft. On the underside of the Ship is a launch bay that can hold at least five Type-27 XMFs for use in combat situations. The hangar bay also carries five Seraphs and with additi onal room to carry one or more gunboats for additional combat support. The dorsal landing pad could also carry extra fighters, though it is not regularly outfitted for such a role. Category:Alex Lioce Category:Culdon Cult Category:Covenant Category:Covenant Ships